


Failure

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty had failed.  He was dead and Sherlock was not.  Sebastian Moran was there to make sure Sherlock failed too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

He didn't know what to feel. Or if he should feel anything, really. James Moriarty had been his boss, nothing more. And yet the two had of them had had a connection. It was the kind of connection that you had with someone who'd been through the same hell that you had. Sebastian had been way over his head in London, drowning in the offers (and lack of offers) for a man with his specific skill set. Jim had offered him a hand and pulled him to shore. He was given a place to live and money to spend with one condition- he worked exclusively for James Moriarty's empire and, more specifically, James Moriarty himself. 

  


It hadn't seem like such a hard job, really. Earn the mark's trust, but merely observe not intervene. It should have been a breeze, after all he'd done this many times before. There was something fascinating about this mark, though. For starters, he was a genius. Secondly, he was quite involved in Scotland Yard's affairs. Within five minutes of meeting the man, they were going to look a flat together. It was almost too easy. The man wondered if Jim was testing him. 

  


That one day with the cabbie, he was waiting for the signal. Sherlock held the pill, seriously considering taking it when a gunshot echoed in the complex. By the time Sherlock looked up, the shooter was gone. They'd had many different adventures, if you could call them that, through the years. Orange pips. Sherlock had seemed so matter-of-fact when it came to them. Seb alone knew the importance of Carl Powers to James Moriarty, and to Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

It was hard to believe. James Moriarty was actually dead. He'd blown his own brains out, which made sense when Sebastian thought of it. Jim had always lived on his own terms, of course he would die on them. The gun was cocked and sighted when Sherlock jumped. There was chaos and shortly afterwards Mycroft's people showed up. 'We need you to come with us' and he did.

  


For two years there was nothing. Not even a whisper. Mary Morstan was the best thing that happened to John. He loved her and she loved him. They made a great couple and he was about to propose when Sherlock showed up. So that situation hadn't been handled the greatest, but at this point it wasn't like he could change the out come. 

  


Marriage. Wedding. These words were not a part of his vocabulary. Later baby. Mary was pregnant with his child; it was all a bit surreal. Charles Augustus Magnussen. John had done everything in his power in order to make sure that he couldn't hurt Mary, but it wasn't enough. Finally Sherlock put a bullet through his head. John didn't quite know what to do. That this man would kill for him was absurd.

* * *

'Sherlock. I'm sorry.'

  


'John. What are you doing?'

  


'James Moriarty failed.'

  


'What?'

  


'James Moriarty failed; he's dead and you're not.'

  


'Okay?'

  


'I'm here to make sure you do too.'

  


John Watson raised the gun and sighted it with Sherlock's heart and was about to pull the trigger when Mary burst through the door.

  


'John, put the gun down.'

  


'I'm sorry; I can't.'

  


'Yes, you can.'

  


'Mary, I'm doing this for you.'

  


'You think that killing my friend is helping me??'

  


'Either he dies, or you do.'

  


'No one has to die.'

  


'I'm sorry. I have to do this.'

  


'No, Seb, you don't.'

  


When Mary Watson uttered those four words it seemed as if the entire world stopped for one second. 'What-what did you say?'

  


'Seb, put the gun down. We can talk this out.'

  


'How long have you known?'

  


'There's only one person with a scar like yours, and I gave it to him myself. You and I, we're more alike than you think.'

  


John- Sebastian lowered his gun. 'They'll be coming for us. All of us now.'

  


'Who?'

  


'The empire.'

  



End file.
